Piezoelectric materials and magnetostrictive materials (collectively referred to below as xe2x80x9cpiezoelectric materialsxe2x80x9d) deform when an electric field or magnetic field is applied. Thus piezoelectric materials, when used as an actuator, are capable or controlling the relative position of two surfaces.
Piezoelectricity is the general term to describe the property exhibited by certain crystals of becoming electrically polarized when stress is applied to them. Quartz is a good example of a piezoelectric crystal. If stress is applied to such a crystal, it will develop an electric moment proportional to the applied stress.
This is the direct piezoelectric effect. Conversely, if it is placed on an electric field, a piezoelectric crystal changes its shape slightly. This is the inverse piezoelectric effect.
One of the most used piezoelectric materials is the aforementioned quartz. Piezoelectricity is also exhibited by ferroelectric crystals, e.g. tourmaline and Rochelle salt. These already have a spontaneous polarization, and the piezoelectric effect shows up in them as a change in this polarization. Other piezoelectric materials include certain ceramic materials and certain polymer materials. Since they are capable of controlling the relative position of two surfaces, piezoelectric materials have been used in the past as valve actuators and positional controls for microscopes. Piezoelectric materials, especially those of the ceramic type, are capable of generating a large amount of force. However, they are only capable of generating a small displacement when a large voltage is applied. In the case of piezoelectric ceramics, this displacement can be a maximum of 0.1% of the length of the material. Thus, piezoelectric materials have been used as valve actuators and positional controls for applications requiring small displacements.
Two methods of generating more displacement per unit of applied voltage include bimorph assemblies and stack assemblies. Bimorph assemblies have two piezoelectric ceramic materials bonded together and constrained by a rim at their edges, such that when a voltage is applied, one of the piezoelectric materials expands. The resulting stress causes the materials to form a dome. The displacement at the center of the dome is larger than the shrinkage or expansion of the individual materials. However, constraining the rim of the bimorph assembly decreases the amount of available displacement. Moreover, the force generated by a bimorph assembly is significantly lower than the force that is generated by the shrinkage or expansion of the individual materials.
Stack assemblies contain multiple layers of piezoelectric materials interlaced with electrodes that are connected together. A voltage across the electrodes causes the stack to expand or contract. The displacement of the stack is equal to the sum of the displacements of the individual materials. Thus, to achieve reasonable displacement distances, a very high voltage or many layers are required. However, convention stack actuators lose positional control due to the thermal expansion of the piezoelectric material and the material(s) on which the stack is mounted.
Due to the high strength, or stiffness, of piezoelectric material, it is capable of opening and closing against high forces, such as the force generated by a high pressure acting on a large surface area. Thus, the high strength of the piezoelectric material allows for the use of a large valve opening, which reduces the displacement or actuation necessary to open or close the valve.
With a conventional piezoelectrically actuated relay, the relay is xe2x80x9cclosedxe2x80x9d by moving a mechanical part so that two electrode components are in contact. The relay is xe2x80x9copenedxe2x80x9d by moving the mechanical part so the two electrode components are no longer in contact. The electrical switching point corresponds to the contact between the electrode components of the solid electrodes. Conventional piezoelectrically actuated relays, however, do not latch easily. If latching is available, a residual charge in the piezoelectric material is used or switch contacts that contain a latching mechanism is used.
Conventional optical relays and relay arrays use the creation of bubbles in the optical path to switch the optical signals and do not latch. Further, bubble type relays tend to have large power consumption and to generate unwanted heat.
The present invention uses the deflection of a piezoelectric element to move an optical element into contact with the face of an optical path to redirect an optical signal. In its undeflected state, the optical signal is reflected from the angled face of the optical path by internal reflection. When the piezoelectric actuator moves the optical element into contact with the angled face of the optical path, the index of refraction of the optical path is matched and the optical signal enters the optical element and passes through. Coatings that match the index of refraction of the optical path can be used on the optical element for higher efficiency. The optical switch actuator can use a bending mode piezoelectric element to displace the optical element. The optical switch actuator can also use other modes of piezoelectric elements to displace the optical element.